


Sing Me About Times Passed

by SkyladDame



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyladDame/pseuds/SkyladDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She time-traveled. Clarke finds herself in the aftermath of the 100's arrival to Earth. <br/>The future is wartorn and dangerous but at least she met Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me About Times Passed

**After**

That morning of October marked the sixth month anniversary since Wells passed away.

To say that she didn’t go to sleep with a vacuum in her chest would be a lie. She would wake up just in time for sunrise and would stay sitting on the window frame of the upper floor corridor for hours, catching glimpses of the sunrays with her eyes but unable to put them on her sketchbook. But she brought it every time. The funny thing was that, that heartache didn’t belong to Wells.

The crazy old woman, who got lost in the woods only to return 3 years later. The change was hard and stressful and if it hadn’t been for Wells, she would have lost her mind and committed to a psychiatric institution. But she would never be the same. She had loved so much and lost so too; the past was a haunting presence on her back and she was used to carry a lot of weight on her shoulders.

“Auggie! If you don’t come downstairs in this very instant, you and I are having huge problems, young man.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” She heard her 10 year old son from the kitchen downstairs; his hard steps echoing on the wooden floor and she could picture the mess she would most likely pick up afterwards. She laid the toasts with jam on the counter and then took some orange juice out of the fridge preparing for the mess that was her child.

“Hey mom, I got practice today after school. Can you pick me up at 4?” The last part was chewed out because of the huge piece of bread he had in his mouth.

“Sure, I’m free today from the hospital. I’m going to spend the day clearing out boxes from the garage.”

“Put my stuff aside! Just in case-“

“Of what, love? We haven’t touched anything from that old thing in years, not even your Dad could muster the need to sweep the dust off a bit. So he left it to your poor weak mother.”

“You are not weak Mom, you are cool.” She smiled at him and hurried him off to leave him at the school at a proper time for the first time in his life. She gave him a sloppy kiss on his freckled cheek once there and tousled his dark curls, “I don’t know why you try to comb it, it looks much better this way.”

“I know that but my teacher does not like it. I gotta go, love you!”

He scurried off the car and into the main building. Not for the last time, Clarke felt a pang on her chest watching him go along. She didn’t want to name it but she knew it was longing; longing for something that was and the possibility that it could be, but life was far too complicated for that and she wouldn’t put Augustus through the harsh tale of her past life adventures. Not that he would ever believe her and Wells was the father he _needed,_ although sometimes she wished he had been the man she wanted.

 

**Before**

The men were scurrying all over the field with booze in their hands and a woman under their arms; she could hear a bunch of them singing closer to the fire, their voices out of tune and drunken. Clarke was sitting on a log by the side, holding her warm cup between both hands trying to warm herself from the chilly wind. A heavy jacket was perched over her and she turned around to catch the person that did so. Bellamy gave her a small smile and sat next to her, very close indeed. She murmured a low thanks and kept on watching the moving crowd around.

“If you wanted to seem more out of place then by all means, corner yourself instead of talking to someone at least.” He scoffed.

“I’m talking to you now so--“

“That’s not the point Princess, try to make a few friends. I assure you no one is gonna eat you.”

“I already have a friend but she is making out with her fiancé somewhere” she signaled with her hands at some place behind her and Bellamy’s face turned into a deep scowled imaging his sister making out with Lincoln.

“At least she is having fun.” She smirked and wrapped the jacket a bit closer around her, enveloping herself in Bellamy’s particular smell—warm and home-y. She spared a look at him from the corner of her eye only to catch him staring directly at her.

“What?”

“Is just that—your hair shines when the light catches it, I’ve never seen anything like that.” That made her blush profoundly and she turned away trying to hide it.

“It’s not a bad thing.” He responded while sitting next to her, their legs touching at every point. “I think is the first thing I noticed of you when we met, that and—“

“And?”

“Your eyes. You are the only person besides Octavia to have eyes that light.”

“If I knew you better Bellamy, I would say you are trying to conquer me.”

“Believe me I’m not. Maybe I’m just tipsy.” He took a sip out of his glass and gazed up at the sky. Clarke was surprised that she could see so many stars; with no electrical light to drown them she could identify some of the constellations.  Her Dad took her camping once, for it was the only way within miles that you could get a glimpse of them. They drove and drove away from DC; she had never felt as happy as in that moment.

“Do you see the stars at night like these where you come from?” he interrupted.

“No, not really. The…um—fog is very dense at night so, it doesn’t let you gaze at them properly.”

“I could look at them for hours. My mother used to tell me about Greek heroes and teach me about constellations at the same time when I was a kid. I tried to teach O about them too but her mind has always been elsewhere.”

“I can picture that.”

 

  **After**

There were too many boxes and there were hundreds of bugs. She already wasted one can of repellant and was halfway through another when a cardboard box toppled over her.

“Ouch.” She rubbed her head and straightened the box, trying to pick up its contents when she saw what it was. The fabric was still intact and smooth to the touch; the years hadn’t touched it so the color wasn’t worn out. A gasped left her lips when she pulled it off completely to give it a good look.

The memories came rushing through her mind one after the other. _Running through the woods with the sound of what seemed like gunfire behind her. The man with open gash wound stirring while she tried to stitch it. The big wooden house with a front porch covered in flowers and a brunette girl waving at her with a smile. A pair of lips claiming hers and the freckled, scarred body she trailed her fingers with._

The shock of it all sent her tumbling to the floor, bringing down whatever was behind her. Clarke couldn’t breathe and she stumbled towards the door trying to get some air. It had been 10 years and it still felt like yesterday. She tried to move on, no, she _did_ move on. She finished her medical degree, she bought her own house, she established her own practice, and she had her son; his son.

But Bellamy Blake was nothing; his mother wasn’t even born yet. He was gone and she had said her goodbyes but sometimes she dreamt he was still around. They would drive to the museum and spent hours talking about art and history; they would go to the park with Auggie, laughing and being a family. Those nights she would wake up sweating and with red eyes but Wells was next to her and then, some drunken ass decided he wasn’t supposed to be there anymore.

She entered the kitchen and took a long gulp of water, probably a good idea to take out the rum but she would leave it for later. She still had a few hours until she had to pick Auggie but she didn’t want to spend them in that garage.

What was that dress doing there? Did Wells keep it? What else could be there? But she knew there was nothing else; she only brought a couple of things when she came back, the dress, a locket and the ring; the former safe in her jewelry box while the latter hung around a chain in her neck.

“You can do this. Get a grip Clarke,” she murmured to herself. Spreading some water over face, she went back to the garage.

 

**Before**

Octavia was trying to help her sew a couple shirts, or redoing them more accurately when Lincoln came barging in.

“Reapers.” It was all he said before both girls followed him and stepped at the entrance of the camp, while the search group that had left earlier for a short scouting mission returned beaten, bruised and bloodied.

“Miller what happened?” Octavia asked anxiously.

“We were approaching the East river when they came down from the trees. It was like they were expecting us; there were dozens of them and we tried to fight them off but they had already taken a couple of us down. Bellamy fired at them and it gave us a window to run but…” Octavia grimaced and took her gaze away from him and into the small crowd.

Clarke knew she was looking for her brother and she was worried as well but a couple of the scouts were deeply injured so she went to the med cabin to assist.

The place was a mess; the few people that worked there were running around trying to help as many as they could. Nyko was suturing a guy who looked like his right side had been torn off, Lincoln was putting rags in whatever surface seemed to be bleeding. Clarke approached the first person closer to her and began to work.

She left the cabin hours later. The sun was low on the sky and the clouds had the particular purple coloring of the coming dusk. Her hands were covered with blood and small punctures, even her clothes; she went to the well on the back of the cabin to clean herself up but she knew she would’ve to throw these clothes away. She started to rinse her nails of the blood when she felt a presence behind her, slowly she turned around only to watch Bellamy lean into the side of the structure.

His face was covered in small clean cuts and bruises; part of his jacket was torn on the sleeves and his tan skin was pale white indicating exhaustion.

“Bellamy,” Clarke exclaimed, “You should be resting.”

“I came to find you but Nyko told me you had come here to wash off.”

“It doesn’t matter. Come on, I’ll walk you to your cabin.” She held him by his arm and slowly made way to his place, which was at the other end of the village. _Your little corner of the world_ , she once said. 

She accommodated him on the bed, pulling off his jacket and shoes before wrapping him in blankets and furs. She stepped away for a moment to light the fire.

“You know you should be resting too. You spent hours patching up people.”

“Yeah but I didn’t fight any Reapers while at it so I’m not that tired.”

“Give me a break, Princess.”

“I’m trying to.” She passed her hands through his messy curls and cupped his cheek in a gesture of comfort.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Yeah,” his voice all serious. She waited for his response but all she got was Bellamy staring at her and clasping her hand to pull her closer and into the bed.

“Bellamy…” was all she could say before connecting their lips softly. She waited a few seconds before responding and moving her lips alongside his. Her upper body now covered his and her hands were playing with his hair, while his were pulling her closer to him.

“Bellamy wait,” she mustered all her will to try and pry away from him, to look him straight in the eyes. “You need rest and this is not rest,” she signaled between them.

“I feel much rested now” he smirked.

“I’m serious!”

“So am I.” She frowned until he finally relented.

“Fine but can you stay tonight?” She eyed the other side of the bed dubiously before returning her gaze. She scoffed and took off her shoes. She lay facing upwards while Bellamy wrapped her in his arms. It was all very confusing and Clarke had wanted this for a while now but she didn’t imagine their kiss to be like that, she tried not to imagine a kiss at all. But as Bellamy nosed her collarbone and drifted off, she felt peace for the first time since she had landed in this apocalyptic future weeks ago. She didn’t fancy that feeling much.

**After**

“You are frowning. You have frowned all night and even through dinner. Did you find another dead cat in the driveway?” Raven was twirling her beer bottle and sitting on the couch facing Clarke. It was usual of the brunette to join them for dinner a few times a week but for the past few months she popped along more-so than usual.

“No, I just—I’ve been thinking all day about… stuff.”

“Oh oh. What stuff? I hate it when you think about _stuff_? Last time you thought about stuff, we spent a whole weekend drinking wine and watching awful romantic comedies on Netflix.”

“Believe me it will not come to that this time.”

 “Then what?” Clarke stood from the couch and went to the closet by the entrance where she had hung the dress. Raven’s surprised expression told her as much as she stepped closer to her and placed it in her arms. She examined it closely and randomly looking back at Clarke with a wildered expression.

“Geez, I thought you or Wells had thrown this stuff back in the day.”

“Apparently he didn’t. I wasn’t much of a person back then, so he took care of everything for a while. God knows what he was thinking when he put it on the box; maybe he thought I would use it or I don’t know—it feels surreal to have it.”

“So this brought you back through memory lane, huh?”

Clarke nodded and curled her legs beneath her. “Perhaps the best way to describe how I’ve been feeling all day is melancholic. It has been 10 years Rave, I’m not that naïve and spirited as before. The clinic keeps me busy, Auggie is a 24/7 responsibility and you guys are a burden too,” she smirked.

“Dumbass. But seriously, you know you can come talk this _stuff_ with me any time. It took some time for me to believe you back then but hey, I’m all up for time travelling experiences especially one like yours.”

Clarke laughed and curled herself closer to Raven. She didn’t have much girl-friends growing up;  it was always her and Wells against the world but a rushed relationship during sophomore year of college left her with a broken heart by an mayor dick called Finn but she gained Raven aka Finn’s original girlfriend, and it had been a good bargain.

“Entonces, let’s leave the drama behind and concentrate on the lil’ monster’s birthday this weekend.”

“He said he wanted to invite some school friends here and eat and maybe watch a movie because ‘ _I’m going to be eleven Mom, I don’t need a bouncing castle anymore!”_

“He said that? He doesn’t know what he’s missing! Those things are amazing.”

“I know! But he calls the shots this time. So please Cool Aunt Raven share your infinite wisdom in giving great parties for my 10 year old.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

**Before**

She was in jeans, her white colored Converse splashed with paint, a t-shirt and a hoodie when she fell into the future. Clarke had only gone for a walk in the park late in the evening after another fight with her Mom when she stumbled into a patch of trees she had never seen before. They had weird carved symbols on their trunks, none of which looked familiar to her.

When the buzzing started she didn’t noticed at first, neither that when she turned away to return to the path there weren’t any of the usual helicopters that flew the DC sky. She couldn’t find the path and her cellphone had absolutely no reception but she kept on walking and walking because surely she would see someone passing through.

The weird figure at the end of the road frighten for a moment for the amount of ragged clothing it had on, that and that it was standing still looking directly at her.

“Hey! Sir, do you know which way the entry way is?” she yelled at the man as she stepped closer. The guy stayed silent but growled at her. He was joined at his left by two more and Clarke stopped walking altogether.

“Okay, so not.” She walked backwards slowly and began turning around before bolting away. The heavy footsteps of the men were behind her and Clarke summoned all her strength and recalled all those days spent doing spinning at the gym, figuring she paid for them for a reason. It felt like she had been running for miles but the men felt closer and her ragged breaths gave her the clue she wouldn’t be lasting much longer.

Her feet gave out on her when she tripped on log stuck on the muddy ground. Her ankle throbbed, so she crawled begging for the cover of bushes to hide her. The men growled and smelled the air as if they were trying to catch her scent; she closed her eyes and curled herself as much as possible when she heard gunfire.

Some of the men tumbled down on the floor while other scrambled around. A couple of figures appeared and started fighting those who remained. Clarke’s breath was almost hollow at this point; she knew she couldn’t begin to hyperventilate at this moment, not if she wanted to survive.

One of the new figures was battling with the growling man when she heard it scream when a blade connected to their chest. The figure pulled out a handgun from his back and shot the man, it felt to the ground. The guy, she could see now, was breathing heavily and checked his wound, blood oozing from it. He turned around when Clarke gave a small yelp as she tried to move her aching foot. The guy approached the bush she was hiding in slowly with the gun held high.

“Please don’t shoot me!” she muttered as he pushed the leaves away. He widened his eyes as he took a good look at her and her state. She stood crouched on the ground, silently waiting for him to respond.

“Bellamy! What did you find?” yelled a voice behind them.

“A girl” he responded. Another guy with cropped dark hair and scuff bearded face appeared behind him and gasped as he stared at Clarke.

“What the fuck?” he said “Who is she? She doesn’t look like a Grounder.”

“Definitely.” Bellamy gave his gun to his partner and kneeled in front of Clarke as closely as he dared to get.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

“Clarke”

“What are you doing here Clarke?”

“I lost the path, I don’t know how but I lost it and those men there, I asked them but they didn’t seem very keen to answer so I ran. Then fell and twisted my ankle.”

“Can I take a look?” Clarke nodded and slowly extended her leg so he could examine her foot. It was huge and blue-ish and every time he moved it she cried in pain.

“It sure is twisted. We’ll have to take you back to our camp for Lincoln to check it out.” He stood up and signaled the bearded one to take her.  She gave Bellamy a good look once she was in Miller’s, she learned, arms; how freckled his face was, the brown eyes and the dark curls that covered his face, also she could see how huge his arms were and bit her lip trying not to blush.  Clarke gave a low thanks and held onto Miller’s shoulders.  

On the ride she took a good look at the woods around them and noticed she couldn’t catch a glimpse of the city lights for this time of night. She turned her head around looking for them but the woods were so dense, she wondered where she was exactly for a moment.

“Looking for something Princess?” Bellamy said from the side.

She ignored his unnecessary nickname and gaped at him. “The buildings, I’m looking for them.”

“There aren’t any Princess, we haven’t found any ruins either since we arrived here. Have you seen any?”

“Where are we exactly?” she said instead.

“According to our coordinates we are in what used to be called the US but the geography of the place changed with the century so we can’t pinpoint the exact location.”  Miller answered.

“Used to be?” Where was she? Had she stumbled into an alternate reality? Maybe she fell and hit her head and was now dreaming but everything felt so real. There was one obvious question she had left.

“Do you know the year?”

Bellamy stared at her and exchanged a look with Miller, surprised by her strange questions but he let it pass with a small shrug. “Ark calendars said it was the year 2150…” Whatever he said after Clarke didn’t listen. 2150? That was more than 100 years in the future for her. She must be delusional because this couldn’t possibly be happening. Bellamy must have seen her anguish cause he poked at her legs.

“You okay?”

“Yes,” she answered shortly. She tore her gaze away from him and stared at her lap trying to calm herself with slow breaths.

They arrived at the camp and Miller took her to a big wooden cabin that looked like those she saw in the documentaries about the 18th century US. The place was almost empty except for a couple of people sleeping in cots. He deposited her on one of them while Bellamy went to a cabinet on the other side.

“I’m going to go and look for Lincoln,” said Miller and left. Clarke grabbed the covers and pulled them closer to her trying to warm herself from the chills that went through her body. The camp buzzed with activity outside the cabin’s door and a fire had being lit for she could see an orange light from her spot.

 _Okay Clarke, you time travelled to the 22 nd century. Raven has shown you enough sci-fi movies for you to know what do in these moments. Don’t give away your aren’t from this time cause they could burn you for witchcraft; figure out how to go back; don’t die. _It was an easy plan and she could pull it through.

The cabin’s door opened and a tall, muscled man came in. He had tattoos all over his body but he had the sort of kind puppy face that gave away he wasn’t a macho man.

“You must be Clarke?” he said “I’m Lincoln. I’m going to give your ankle a look.” Clarke didn’t respond but lifted her leg for him to check it. After assessing and moving it around, he grabbed a couple of rags and an orange cream from a cabinet; spreading the orange goo, better described, he then wrapped it. Bellamy watched curiously from a stool next to her cot.

“You’ll have to stay still for the night and I’ll come in the morning to see how he swelling is. Are you hungry? I can make someone bring something for you to eat.”

“That’ll be great.” Lincoln nodded and stood up from the stall. She didn’t say anything while the minutes passed and neither did Bellamy but when she turned around and looked at what he was doing she gasped.

“You are doing them all wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t do your own stitches especially abdominal ones.”

“I’ve being doing this for a while Princess, I think I know what I’m doing.”

“Wrong apparently. Here, let me.” She pulled as close as she could with her lanky ankle and signaled him to move as well. Clarke grabbed the thread and needle and began stitching carefully. She was grateful for that First Aid class she took once and her mother’s teaching about wounds, and well, med school.

Once they were done she looked up and Bellamy was looking at her intensely.

“So, um—you have to keep them clean and covered for a few days to keep any infection away.”

“Where’d you learn to do them?” he replied intensely.

She was saved from answering when a lanky boy brought her a plate of meat, looking too nervous and frightened of _her._

“Bellamy, I didn’t know you were here too. Want me to grab you some too?”

“That’s okay Jasper, I’m on my way out.” They both spared a glance to Clark before closing the door. After eating, Clarke felt the evening’s weariness starting to settle in before collapsing on the bed.

The next few days she spent them at the med cabin trying to be as useful as she could because she could neither hunt or build or prepare the catch of the day for dinner. She never talked to Bellamy again but she saw him commanding around the small settlement, he was obviously in charge.

She was formally introduced to Jasper and his ‘best pal’ Monty when they took her out of her usual spot at the med cabin and sat her with them when they were getting ready to eat.

“Miller said they found you in the woods hiding from Reapers. What were you doing out there?” Jasper asked as conversation opener.

“Walking.”

“Earth is not exactly a safe place to have a nice calming walk through the woods. Also, your shoes look very well kept. I never saw a pair of those in that state in the Ark.” Clarke look down at the pair of Converse she was still wearing; she had changed from her clothes trying to past as inconspicuous as she could but no one had a spare of shoes.

“Family heirloom,” she shortly answered.

“Nice” The whole conversation was witnessed by Monty, whom only rolled his eyes at Jasper’s bewildered expressions.

“Have you been staying at the med cabin the last few days?” Monty questioned.

“Yeah, I’ve been helping Lincoln out with patients. He said Nyko usually helped him but he was visiting Polis for the season.” Clarke tried kept a straight face when Lincoln told her about it without looking like a straight idiot but so far he was the only person that talked to her and only about medicines and patients, no one had come in to question her about where she came from or who was she or if she was basically useless in any form of survival.

“You should talk to Bellamy about that. Staying there mustn’t be very comfortable, maybe there’s spare space in one of the cabins.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“Bullshit,” exclaimed Jasper “You don’t seem so bad and you haven’t try to kill us so far, so I call BS at you being a spy like Bellamy said.” He must have caught up with what he said because his face turned red as a tomato while Monty hit him on the head with the back of his hand.

“A spy? People think I’m a spy? Whose spy?”

“Azgeda. Ice nation,” Monty added after seeing her confused face, “We’ve been having some problems with them and the past few months have been a bit rocky; so, paranoia is floating all over camp.”

“And that’s an excuse to label me as a spy? Nobody has come to talk to me about anything for the last three days and if Bellamy was _so_ concerned about the security of this camp he should have come and talk to me!” Clarke was fuming, days of pent up frustration and stress storming off. She heard a couple of girls giggle behind her and she knew Bellamy was near; he was always flirting with them. She put her plate in Jasper’s lap and stood up making a warpath towards the camp’s fearless leader.

“Hey you!” she screamed. Bellamy turned away from the skinny redhead he was smiling at and looked at Clarke, his flirty expression now gone. “Do you think I am spy? That I am here to uncover every little secret all of you have to share to my commander in-chief or something? Well I have some news asshole, I’m not one! And if I were one, I wouldn’t be doing such a crappy job by spending all days treating the bruises and cuts of your people!”

“The Princess has a bite.”

“Give me a break Bellamy. No one in this camp has come and talk to me, I assume by your orders. If it hadn’t been for Monty and Jasper I would never have known.” His eyes searched for the pair but the log they were sitting on before was empty.

“Look Princess. It’s a rough time; Azgeda is biting my ass while Trikru is drowning with demands of treaties, I don’t have time to have a petty fight with a girl that doesn’t seem to belong in any Grounder tribe or matched in any of the Ark systems.”

“What?”

“You heard me. All Grounders have a tattoo depicting where they belong and I talked to some people back in Arkadia and there aren’t any records for a Clarke in the system. So tell me _Clarke,_ who exactly are you?”

She was frozen on the spot. _Well Bellamy, it seems I’m a time traveler from the year 2016 and I live here but there aren’t any buildings for me to check for my apartment, and my friends and family are 100 year old bones. That’s who I am! Happy?_ She wished she could say that, blabber away but they wouldn’t believe her. She was no one.

“No one” she whispered.

“What?”

“I said I’m no one. You are right, I don’t belong to a Grounder tribe or to the Ark. I’m nobody.” She turned around and went back to the med cabin; they wouldn’t see her cry there.

 

**After**

She was at the bar on a Friday night for the first time in a very, very long time. Gina had the night off so Raven gave her a call to: _Give Auggie to his grandmother for fuck’s sake and get drunk like there is no tomorrow because they could._ It was very hard to argue with that type of reasoning from an MIT graduate.

The place was full and loud and drinks flew around the room rapidly. The girls were sitting on a booth close to the bartender, laughing and sharing stories.

“Sinclair was covered in grease and every time he tried to stand up he fell again and again.”

“Jeez Rave, it’s a miracle no one has lost an arm at your job” said Clarke.

“We try to keep a very safe environment. After two explosions, you learn to take precautions.”

“Bartending is just like that,” added Gina taking a sip of her drink. “With all those fire-y drinks we’ve had a couple of minor incidents involving the fire department.”

“So my job as a doctor is boring. Guess there is a first time for everything.”

It was Clarke’s turn to buy the round when she saw Luna sitting next to her. She felt her legs weaken and blood leaving her head because this was impossible. The last time she saw the Sea tribe leader was at a summit in Arkadia and the girl looked exactly as back then; the mess of red curls, the lost gaze and the trinkets hanging around her neck.

“Excuse me” Clarke said. Luna turned around and Clarke stumbled in her seat when their gazes met.

“Can I help you?” She didn’t know her. That meant that this Luna hadn’t traveled into the future and made herself a symbol of unity and peace. She was just a 21st century girl drinking at a bar on Friday night.

“Sorry, I think I confused you with somebody else.” Clarke grabbed their drinks and walked back to the table. Gina and Raven were playing a game with a coin when they saw Clarke’s fallen expression.

“What happened?” asked Raven

“Nothing, it seems that those drinks went to my head way too fast. Maybe I’ve been alcohol-free for way too long.”

“We can fix that. It’s been the whole purpose of the night Griffin. Now give me the shots so we can get trashed.”

They got trashed, like really trashed. They stumbled into Clarke’s apartment giggling and bumping on the furniture. “Too much stuff in your place Clarke,” said Gina, “You have too clear them off.”

They collapsed on the couch without even bothering to turn lights on.

“I told you this night was a going to be amazing. Raven is always right, Raven is awesome, 100 points to _Raven_ claw.”

“Raven is an idiot.” Clarke responded.

Gina felt asleep curled beneath Raven’s arm five minutes later. Clarke was feeling her eyes finally drooping when Raven pinched her on the arm.

“Ouch! Why did you do that?”

“Something happened at the bar and you didn’t say. Now, Martin is finally asleep so spilled your guts to me.”

“It was nothing.”

“No it wasn’t. Your mood has been up and down for the past week, even at Auggie’s party so…”

“Alright, alright. I saw Luna, as in 100-years-in-the-future-sea-clan-Luna.”

“Shit. How does that happen? Do you think she came back?”

“No, I… We sat to talk once, during the summit in Arkadia. She knew that I wasn’t from there and she told that neither was she. She appeared in post-nuclear Earth a few years before me and settled with the Woods clan before moving in with the Sea clan. She never told where she lived or when she lived and when I saw her at the bar it was like going back there; she looked the same but she didn’t know me, yet.”

Raven had a crease between her eyebrows as if she was forcing herself to think of something. Clarke had been a mess after she appeared back home after her sci-fi adventures, and she and Wells had tried their best to take care of her and her unborn child. But she knew the Clarke that had kicked Finn in the nuts during sophomore year in college was long gone and this Clarke was the ghost of another era that longed to return to it. Without anything smart to say, she wrapped her free arm around the blonde’s shoulders and pulled her closer trying to protect her from the old demons at bay.

**Before**

The cabin was small; it only had a table, a couple of chairs, a stove and a fireplace, and a bed in the middle of the room. It looked specifically made for the occasion Clarke was about to celebrate. Bellamy stepped away and kneeled in front of the fireplace to light it while Clarke waited awkwardly besides the table.

After a year on future-Earth she had finally settled in. She went with Monty to look for herbs every week; she and Jasper would spend dinner time talking about old (fairly new to her) stories about Earth and Octavia, Bellamy’s sister, taught her about self-defense whenever she returned from diplomatic missions in Ton DC, the first time being a couple of weeks after Clark first showed up in camp. The brunette scoffed when she asked for the lessons but agreed because _‘I like a challenge.’_ She barely talked to Miller but she knew she had warmed her way through his silent heart.

Now Bellamy… After that huge blowup concerning her position, every time they ran into each other it evolved into fights that got quite famous around the Delinquents, as she learned they were called. Things settled into a peaceful partnership when some representatives of the Azgeda showed up unexpectedly to talk to him; he or Miller weren’t around so Clarke seized the moment to finally meet the fearless Ice Nation. She must have made a good impression because when Bellamy arrived and saw the ice warriors talking to Clarke all they responded was: _You have a cunning and wise partner Bellamy kom Skaikru, you chose wisely._

Clarke became the de-facto leader whenever Bellamy or Miller (or Octavia on given occasions) weren’t around. Rumors spread throughout the region and suddenly Clarke kom Skaikru was a name heard between whispers and tales told around the fire.

So it was that when the Clans met, Clarke was a constant presence on Bellamy’s side; voicing her ideas and opinions, even fighting with other delegates. That must have caught the eye of the Sand clan because they were offering a marriage alliance between her and an important member of them to strengthen their relationship.

It took everyone by surprise and Bellamy was the first one to respond.

“She is engaged to me Aren. That alliance can’t happen.” Once they were alone, Clarke sneered at Bellamy’s response.

“Are you out of your mind? They’ll figure out we’re not married or have plans to do so, and then we are going to have problems.”

“Take a breath Clarke,” he had stopped calling her Princess a while ago, “We’ll think of something.”

That something was marriage. Nyko officiated the ceremony and Octavia acted as Clarke’s ‘maid of honor’.  Harper was in charge of the dress and Indra, of the local Trikru, made the designs of the tattoos both her and Bellamy would be marked with.

“Blood of my blood, bone of my bone, you’ll be my first and my last, the beginning and the end…” They were traditional vows but Clarke pronounced them with courage. She danced with Bellamy on the after-party, even gave a few twirls with Lincoln, Miller, and Monty and Jasper at the same time before it was declared that the newly-weds would be retiring for the night.

And here she was, at the honeymoon cabin with Bellamy Blake. She wondered if they would come and check if it had been consummated. Shaking those thoughts away, she pulled the basket that they have given them and started to pull the different meals out of it.

Bellamy coughed behind her, signaling that the fire was done.

“They gave us enough food for days. Bread, fruits, I think these are bottles of moonshine. They definitely expect us not to leave this place for a long time.”

“Yeah, those guys go way over their heads sometimes.” The air was filled with as they looked around, trying to find a way to start the conversation.

“Are you hungry?” he finally said.

“No,” she sat on the bed and tapped her right side to invite him to sit too. He sat slowly, a few inches away from her.

“Clarke, I…” he stopped.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t believe that was the first thing I said after Aren proposed to you and now we’re married. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, we can just stay here and eat and talk until they’re satisfied…”

“Bellamy, you are rambling,” she grabbed his hands with her, feeling the rapid thump of his heartbeat. His thoughts must be going a hundred miles per hour. “I’m not mad. I was but I’m sure they would’ve forced me to marry him and if you hadn’t come up with the idea. I’m the one that should be apologizing, you stood up for me and I took away the chance for you to pick a person you would actually want to marry. I’m so sorry.”

“If I can’t apologize then, neither should you. This isn’t a burden or anything; this is me doing something I want.”

“Marrying me to stop a one-eyed man from doing so was on your wish list?” she laughed. His gaze turned sympathetic and he pulled her closer with their connected hands.

“My wish list has a lot of things concerning you Clarke; marrying you is just one of many.” His lips were hovering over hers, waiting for her to do or say something but she was shocked. She had kissed Bellamy before but he was exhausted and bruised from a Reaper attack so she didn’t pay much mind to it. But now she could feel his desire, his wanting. He was a man full of surprises.

Her lips pushed against his like gravity pulls Earth; it was soft but intense, they were trying to figure the other out, inspecting. Her hands moved to his shoulders as his grabbed her hips to pull her closer. They separated for a small breath of air and then it was on; she straddled his lap and played with curls she so badly daydreamed about sometimes.

His hand were everywhere; her arms, her back, her hair and face, the back of her thighs. The kiss was rough and their tongues battled like they usually did.  They moved towards the back of the bed without disrupting the connection. His lips were now ravishing her neck and collarbone and Clarke gave small moans every time he bit into her skin.

“Bellamy…” she gasped and that got him to pull down her the collar of her dress. Distracted by her breasts, she took the chance to pull his shirt away and started to nip his shoulders. The tan skin had a great contrast with the circular tattoos splayed on his back, the same ones that covered hers. In a moment of weakness, he turned their positions so now he was hovering over her, making his way down until he reached her navel. The lilac dress was off in a few seconds alongside his pants, their skin touching at every point possible. He pulled away from kissing her stomach to face her.

The lust-filled atmosphere quieted down for a moment as they took in the redden lips and disheveled hair. Clarke cupped his face and he gave her wrist a small kiss.

“I want you to know that I’ll try. I’ll try to be a good man to you Clarke Griffin. I’ll try to come home every night, to take care of you and protect you. I never thought I would meet someone like you when they threw us down here but I’m glad they did, I’m glad I found you.”

“I’m glad I found you too Bellamy. You’ve saved me so many times and I’ll try to do the same with you. To come home, care and protect you.” He leaned down to give her a passionate kiss before pulling away.

“Remember when I yelled at you because you told the camp you thought I was a spy?”

“Do you want to talk about this now?”

“Yes, I do,” she laughed, “You asked who I was and I said no one, and it was true I was no one. At the time,” she added knowing he would respond. “It took a while to find my place, for it all to feel like somewhere I could belong. You helped me achieved that. Now I’m yours Bellamy, just as you are mine.” Their foreheads touched while she breathed him in, giving him time for her words to sink in.

“I’m yours, just as you are mine.” He repeated once again and pulled their lips together. Clarke’s heart was working faster than her brain for the first time in a long time.

 

**After**

It started to snow earlier on DC that year and the Griffin’s decided to spend that first snowed weekend sliding down hills and having snowball fights. Clarke wasn’t on call so she dedicated that Saturday completely to her son. Waking up late and having greasy breakfasts; playing outside and not cleaning up all day.

“I say we go and grab some pizza, what do you say Auggie?”

“You never say no to pizza Mom.”

“Good call.” They walked towards their usual pizza restaurant and ordered a huge, mushrooms and pepperoni pizza with extra cheese on the crust.

“So tell me, is there something new going on at school?”

“Not really. We are learning about the Roman Empire at History and it’s really interesting! The teacher even lent me some books to read about the emperors and the aqueducts—it’s really cool Mom.” Clarke felt a small pang in her chest but ignored it giving Auggie a small smile instead.

“That is cool. Did you know there’s a Roman emperor with the same name as you?”

“Yeah! Augustus, he was awesome. Did you name me after him?” he asked curiously.

“Sort of. I liked the name and your father--,” she stopped short and shook her head. “Your Dad was a huge fan of everything Rome, so it fitted.”

“Dad liked Rome as much as me?” he gasped, his eyes were shining for the new discovery. Clarke nodded and took a sip of her coke, hoping the cold would stop the tears from forming.

“You never talk about him. There aren’t any pictures of him around and Aunt Raven never mentions him either.”

“Auggie,” she grasped his hands, “Your father might not be in your life, in our life but he loved you very much. I’m a 100% certain of that; nothing would have made him happier than meeting you.”

“But—we never say anything about him. I don’t know anything about him. I know he’s gone Mom but sometimes I wish I could know him a bit more.” His voice was low and Clarke swallowed a sob that threatened to come out. She took a deep breath.

“His name was Bellamy Blake. He had your freckles and curls but you got my eyes. His smile is yours as is your tendency to take over most of the bed whenever we share. Whenever you frown, you have the same crease he used to have between his brows right here,” she pointed at his face. “He was stubborn and liked to boss people around. He had a huge heart and I loved him for it because he cared so deeply about everything, that is was hard to hate him once you started to love him.”

“He sounds like a nice guy.”

“He was. And he would’ve been very proud of you.”

The waitress came in with the pizza just in time and Auggie was distracted enough for Clarke to clear her face of the tears tracks. It was the first time she had given such a description of Bellamy to anyone, not even Wells or Raven had known very much about him back in the day. She clutched the ring that hung around her neck and smiled. _I miss you Bell._

**Before**

The year that Clarke would return to her time a lot of things happened.

The first thing was that she told him the truth about her. Some rogue Wood clan warriors attacked her and Monty and the guards that had accompanied to protect them and they had stabbed Clarke on the side. She felt stupid and mad because after practicing with Octavia for hours, she got injured in her first hand to hand combat with the enemy. The guards carried her back to camp, screaming for Bellamy, for Miller, for anybody that would help them.

Dark spots danced in front of her eyes and the shouts became murmurs as she felt she was pulled into someone else’s arms and into a bed.

“Come on Clarke. Don’t you dare die on me.”  She was in and out of conscious a few times before finally passing out. She woke a few hours later; a hand was holding hers and she felt sticky with sweat because of the heat. She tried to pull away the sheets but the pain in her stopped her from making any movement, waking up the person beside her.

“Clarke?” Bellamy said, his voice groggy from sleep. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and it looked like he hadn’t washed his face in a while.

“It’s too hot,” she answered. Bellamy stood up and took some of the blankets before returning to his original place next to her.

“You had me so worried,” he caressed her face with one and squished her hand with the other.

“A Grounder stabbed me. I was so furious because Octavia taught all these moves and suddenly I was bleeding and Monty and Sterling were carrying me back to camp…”

“Hey, hey. Relax for a moment, you are alive and that’s what matters.”

“I got stabbed Bell, it’s embarrassing.”

“It wasn’t. It was horrifying watching them carry you here, pale and cold. I thought I would lose you.”

“Never,” she answered sternly.

“I know but that doesn’t stop me from worrying.” He smiled and gave her knuckles a kiss, before frowning again.

“Who is Wells?” She snapped her neck trying to look directly at him.

“What?”

“It was a name you were saying when Nyko was patching you. You kept saying ‘Wells is never gonna find me’ over and over. Is he someone you knew from before?” Before, her before. The before she had never told him anything about and thought she would never have to. But his eyes were pleading, so she told him.

“He was—is my best friend…” she kept going on and on. From her parent’s divorce, to Finn and Raven, her job, where she lived. She described the city and its plazas and buildings, trying to make him see the connection between all but he was awfully quiet. When she finished narrating her story he was still silent.

“Bell?” she pleaded “Please say something. I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me. I was born in 1992 and my world is a mess but not that much of a mess for a nuclear war to start. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before but how could I? How could I convince that the woman you married is more than a hundred years old?”

“Bell?” she repeated.

“I’m thinking” he finally said. “So you transported yourself from the past after casually coming across some rune-identified trees. Popped up here and decided to stay?”

“That’s basically it.”

“Jesus Clarke.” He pulled away, his warmth leaving her side. She didn’t try to pull him back, letting him have a few seconds to settle himself. “It all sounds so crazy but,” he said, “I believe you, I believe that you are more than a hundred years old; that you have seen this place without the trees and constant menaces. Clarke, I believe you.”

She smiled, catching her breath. Accommodating him next to her, they cuddled closer. “I love you Bellamy.”

“I love you too Clarke.”

\---

The second thing that happened was that she got pregnant. She didn’t notice until Octavia saw her puking for the third time that day.

“Morning sickness is the worst, am I right?” and walked away. She barreled into the med cabin and told Nyko if there was any way for her to know if she was pregnant. It wasn’t the usual pee on a stick but Nyko promised the test was very accurate.

“Congratulations Clarke!” She felt sickness coming up her throat again. She went back to hers and Bellamy’s cabin to curl into the bed, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do now. _A 22 nd century baby_, she thought. Dozens of scenarios passed through her mind while she lay there; the vitamins and other proteins she would need during those 9 months; how to deliver a baby when there wasn’t any hospital nearby or an ICU in case something went wrong; clothing, housing and even babysitting. Clarke must have spent a great deal of time in the cabin because the door burst opening revealing a sweaty and panting Bellamy.

“Nyko said you weren’t feeling ok and you’ve been throwing up all over the camp. Are you okay?” he sat next to her and stroked her golden hair.

“I’m okay,” he didn’t look so convinced. “I’m fine Bell. Today’s breakfast didn’t fit too well in my stomach but it’ll pass, I promise.”

“You promise?”

“I swear.”

“Do you want me to stay here?”

“No, no. You have a bunch of stuff to do so please.”

“Okay.” He pressed a kiss on her forehead and exited the cabin. She was a coward; how could she not say anything? Bellamy would be over the moon about this but when she thought about it too much, she had a feeling that happiness wouldn’t last that long.

She shook those thoughts away and concentrated on what was important. Clarke was starting a family, never in a million years she would’ve imagined something like that happening to her. Relationships like Finn’s and Nylah’s told her she was one of those that would never found a solid ground to put her on feet but look at her now. Married, acting as a diplomat and co-running a futuristic society with her husband and now, mother.

That same night she cook some leftover deer with vegetables from the garden that Harper and Monty grew together, trying to give the place a more familiar air. Bellamy walked in and dropped his weapons and jacket by the chair as usual but stopped short when he saw Clarke standing in the middle of the living room, her hands clasped and fidgeting at the spot.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I mean—there is something going on. Have a sit first.”

“You are freaking me out Clarke,” he said once sat. “Does it have anything to do with this morning?”

“It has everything to do with this morning but try some of the—“

“Clarke,” he cut her off. “You are nervous. You ramble when you are nervous, why don’t you just say whatever you wanna say to me?” She knew he was getting restless but she didn’t know how to begin.

“I’m pregnant,” she confessed, “I talked with Nyko today and he did a test and it turns out I’m almost three week along.”

Bellamy just gaped at her with his mouth open. He looked anywhere in the room but her before standing up and facing her.

“Three weeks?”

“Kind of, I’m a bit lost when my period last came.”

“Three weeks ago,” he answered.

“What?”

“I noticed you haven’t had your usual period cravings and I made a guess but you never said anything so I thought I must be something else. I didn’t want to get my hopes up—“

“You counted?” she interrupted.

“You are sort of a mess Clarke. Someone has got to keep an eye on you.”

“You counted” was all she answered before smashing her lips against his and pulling him towards their room. Food be damned for she was in love with the man next to her and she wasn’t going to waste that.

\---

The third thing that happened was that they went to war. She was two months along with her pregnancy when a couple of Trikru warriors came riding into the back screaming of a mysterious western clan that declared war on all of them.

“The war council is meeting and your people need to be there.”

The village was buzzing with talks of confrontation and how many people they lost the last time they battled against an Earth clan.

“It was bloody and long. By the looks of it, this one seems to be worst.” Octavia said at her place near the fire. Clarke was curled against Bellamy’s chest, stroking his arm with one hand while the other fumbled with the flat stomach.

For the next few days the mood between the Delinquents shifted completely that Clarke felt like an outsider again for the first time in three years. Even Bellamy seemed to pull himself away from her; staying late talking to Miller or Lincoln. She convinced him to let her go with him to Arkadia to talk to Kane about their incoming strategies saying, ‘ _You need a different perspective Bellamy. I may be your wife but I am also your partner and I’m going there no matter what.’_

The tense peace lasted about a week more after they arrived in Arkadia when a messenger sent them the heads of two Arkadian guards sending them the missive that they were coming for them. They made plans to meet with the Commander two days afterwards appearing as if they would be joining forces soon.

The day before Bellamy took Clarke through a walk on the woods.

“This is the first time you are parting from Kane or from making plans with Miller and Octavia.”

“We need a moment’s peace before this goes to shit,” he breathed and pulled her closer. His hand settled on her stomach; the dress she wore moved with the chilling wind. They let themselves talk about everything but what was happening, letting them walk away from the oncoming and turbulent future they would be facing.

Bellamy stopped her when they reached a clear small field surrounded by trees. He let go of her and walked towards one of them, slowly caressing the trunk. It was when Clarke looked closer that she noticed the runes; the same runes that she had seen when she diverted from the path all those years ago.

“Bellamy,” she whispered, “what are we doing here?”

“I’m here to take you somewhere you will be safe and you’ll never see something like this.” He wasn’t looking at her but his voice gave away how hard this was for him.

“Don’t do this. I can’t leave! How could I? My life is here, my friends, home, you. A war is not stopping me from going away.”

“No, but I am. “ He turned around and there were a few tears running down his face. “This isn’t your time Clarke. I promised you that I would try and protect you but this war is going to make it very difficult and our baby needs you.”

“But I need you!” her voice hoarse with sadness while she fisted her hands to try and stop them from shaking. “I need you and this baby needs their father!”

“I could die and then you’ll be here mourning me and friends; or you could die and I would lose you both and I can’t risk that. Wells could still be waiting for you. Tell him what happened, make him understand and if he is the person you described him to be then—you are going to be okay.”

“Bellamy…” she sobbed.

“I love you Clarke Griffin and if I die in battle my lost thought will be of you and the time you gave me. I didn’t know how beautiful Earth could be until I met you.” He cupped her face while she clutched with all her might his shirt, tears making wet spots on it. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.  Clarke pulled away and kissed him, trying to communicate all she felt for him with that simple action.

“Blood of my blood, bone of my bone,” she whispered against his lips.

“You’ll be my first and my last, the beginning and the end,” he completed. With her back to the tree, they started walking backwards until she was only a few centimeters away.

“Good luck Princess.” Clarke’s hand made contact with the tree and that was it.

 

**After**

Spring means the beginning of things. To restart, begin again. Flowers bloom and the grass shines with the light of the bright April sun. The temperature is still not over the charts but bearable enough.

She is walking with Auggie, taking in the view of the Potomac and taking bites off her ice cream sandwich. She feels at peace, like everything finally balanced itself. They are sitting in a bank relaxing when Auggie pulls her shirt for her to lean down at his eye-level.

“What?” she whispers.

“Don’t turn but there is a guy that’s been looking straight at us for the last five minutes.” Clarke perches avoiding the need to turn and beat the shit out of the creep.

“Can you describe him?”

“He is wearing a blue hoodie, jeans. Dark hair and tan skin.”

“Does he look like that creepy guy that taunts Mrs. Summer’s garden gnomes?”

“Not really. He looks about your age and he doesn’t have bird poo in his hair.” _Well that’s conforming._ She starts making small moves so she can catch a look when Auggie whispers _‘I think he is coming our way.’_ Clarke makes a tighter hold of her purse ready to beat his ass off; when she hears the steps coming closer, she turns around completely, holds her purse in an attacking position only to drop it when she sees the stranger’s face.

“Bellamy.”

“Hi” he answers timidly. Clarke can’t help it but jump at him; her arms bringing him closer and her head snuggled into his shoulders. It takes a few seconds but he wraps her in his embrace, lifting her off the floor.

“God _Clarke._ I’ve missed you so much.” She cries and grasps him tighter.

“H-how? This isn’t possible. When? Have you been here long?”

“A while but it’s a long story and this is not the place to tell it.”

“You are right.” She lets out a breath she didn’t know was holding. She takes a step back to pull Auggie to her chest; she kneels next to him, pointing at Bellamy.

“This man is an old friend of mine and I would like you to meet him.”

Bellamy holds out his hand to let Auggie shake it but the 10 year old looks at him strangely.

“Why were you looking at us?”

Bellamy laughs, “I was trying to see if it was indeed your mother so I wouldn’t embarrass myself in front of strangers. Sorry if I seemed too creepy.”

Auggies gives one last glance to Bellamy before extending his hand to shake it.

“It’s okay. My name is Augustus.”

“Augustus, huh? Were you named after the emperor?”

“No, well yes. My mom says she did it because my dad loved Rome but I think it’s pretty cool. We are learning about the Romans at school.” Bellamy smiles and steals a look towards Clarke; she just smiles back.

“I love Rome as well. I could tell you some great stories about them.” Auggie squeaks in excitement and nods with his head.

“Why don’t we all go eat so you two can nerd out someplace else?” Auggie starts walking ahead while Bellamy matches his pace with Clarke.

“You did good Clarke.”

“He is a great kid, much like his father.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I made up mind and I’m here to stay.”

“Good,” she grabs his hand “Together.”

“Together,” he repeats.

And so it will.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written so much in my life and I'm including college work. The mythology of the whole things lacks in certain aspects but I swear if I kept going, I would've reach 30k easily. Outlander has some pretty fine romantic lines and Claire is a very passionate person (if you've seen the finale.) Comments and else is very welcomed, you could also check out my tumblr (helenagraph) to catch on my recents obsessions. Thanks.


End file.
